In the Eyes of the King
by lilmommy0911
Summary: After the death of his parents, Logan is forced to grow up very quickly, beginning with his coronation as the new King of Albion. It's not as cracked up as it sounds. Something as a simple exploratory/diplomatic excursion becomes a living nightmare and he returns a different person. Will likely go up in rating in future chapters for violence/gore/and sex.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Fable characters or franchise.

This story begins several years before the events of Fable 3, before Logan's journey to Aurora, and follows through the storyline and afterwards. It takes a humanistic look at what happened in Shadelight and how it affected his decisions afterwards.

AUTHORS NOTE: I played and finished Fable 3 before Fable 2, and have never played the first Fable… so as of yet, I am going by what I have picked up from online. I am currently playing Fable 2, so I may edit these earlier chapters as information from the previous game fits in.

Chapter 1: Memories

It was morning. The cool air brushed his skin as he stepped closer to the staircase in the middle of the courtyard. He was rather young, perhaps 20 or near it. His body was rugged; built like he had been practicing swordplay and beneath the sleeves of his shirt were muscles that would likely have no problem wielding a heavy hammer. His eyes were deep set and brown like the wet sand of the shore and his brown hair was nearly as dark as ebony, slicked back upon his head. He was quite handsome, observed by the female servants doing duties around the courtyard.

Following him, ever so gingerly, was a younger girl. She was likely 14 and was just beginning to develop into a womanly shape. She resembled the young man, being that she had the same brown eyes, but her hair was lighter, plaited behind her back. She was beautiful, but in that moment of following the man, there was sadness in her eyes. Both of the young people were skillfully adorned in fine clothing, nothing short of the best that money could buy. No doubt they were of wealthy descent.

The door at the end of the staircase opened and the young people went inside. They silently walked to the end of the hallway and stopped before two golden sarcophagi. The man walked to one of them and placed his hand on top. Small noises escaped his lips as emotion filled him.

"He was a good king, a good ruler." He said, "And mother was so kind and beautiful."

"I just wish I had as much time with them as you." She said, overcome with sadness. He held her tight as she succumbed to the tears that she had been holding back.

"Fate is cruel, but such is the way of life." He told her as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Logan, I miss them so!" She cried.

"As do I, Rebecca."

He took her hand and gently began to lead her out of the mausoleum. She looked backward at the last remnants of her parents as she followed him out. She walked with him through the garden until they reached a point that overlooked Bowerstone. Fascination overcame the pain in her eyes as she noticed the villagers walking in the city below. Sometimes she would come to the edge of the balcony and stare at the people living their lives and imagine their stories. She was unaware, but at times, Logan would do the same.

Immediately following their parent's deaths, they had grown very close. Of course, now it had been several years since the passing and Logan had taken it upon himself to insure that his little sister was raised in the manner that his parents had intended. Each day she seemed to grow in her knowledge and kindness, and he was very proud of her. She was growing up, but he certainly didn't deny that he was as well.


	2. Chapter 2- A Thirst for Adventure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own em.

Chapter 2: A Thirst for Adventure

The midday sun bore down on him as he walked in his garden once more. It had been several weeks since he had last come out. In his hand he grasped a book, 'Darkness Descends Upon Albion.' He found the content fascinating, even though the author, Silvestre Magnus was nothing more than an old koot who perished in his madness.

He looked to the other side of the garden. His sister, Rebecca, and her young friend, Elliot were pretending to have sword fights, using sticks as their weapons. A smile grazed his face. It gave him such joy to see her happy. The boy, Elliot, was very kind and was his sister's best friend. His mother had made mention of a possible betrothal between the youths, but her father stood firm against it, telling her that their daughter should marry for love and no other reason, just as he had wed her. He found it ironic that their mother seemed to anticipate how close the two would be. He had never spoke of it to Rebecca, but he agreed that perhaps Elliot would be a good match for her and in the event of proposal, he would be pleased to grant Elliot to his sister.

During the previous morning, his dear friend Walter Beck had spoke of a journey that his friend and Army Major, Jack Swift had been on. Walter was such a good story teller, no matter whether the story was his own or experiences of others. Logan trusted Walter with his life; he was much more than just a good friend, but his royal advisor and should he decide to leave Albion for any amount of time, he would guide rule until his return.

Adventure was calling to him, and he felt the need to travel and see some exotic land. As king, it was his obligation to know the world around him and satisfy his people's thirst for knowledge and at this point he had not yet fulfilled that need.

"Dear sister," he began after walking to them. Rebecca and Elliot were sitting on a bench, exhausted and giggly from the 'swordfight'. "I am considering something, will you please walk with me?"

"Of course, Logan." She said, breathless.

"I will see you later, Rebecca." Elliot told her as he stood up to walk toward the castle kitchen. She bade him goodbye and walked with Logan.

"Yes, brother?"

"I am considering an excursion to a far away land. As king I feel as though it is my duty to explore, not just for myself, but for Albion." He stated. He glanced at her face, waiting for reaction.

"Oh, Logan! That's exciting! Where will you go?" She exclaimed. Excitement was easily heard in her voice.

"I am not sure yet. I have heard that the land across the sea, Aurora, is highly unexplored. I believe that I will start there."

"Wow! May I go with you?"

"No, Rebecca. Albion needs you here. I'll have Walter and Jasper watch over you and I will return shortly. This will make Albonian history!" He told her. He knew he had to plan his trip. It would roughly take 3 weeks to make the preparations and embark. Aurora it was.

AUTHORS NOTE: I personally hated this chapter. My mind is going so fast with planning future chapters (the whole storyline plays in my head just itching to be written) that I neglected this one and it sucks. I'll probably edit it later on when I have real time to do so. I promise it'll get better.


	3. Chapter 3- Sailing

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. Deviations from the original story line are.

Sorry for the delays! I just started playing Assassins Creed 3 so my mind has turned to mush, lol. Also I just found out the Michael Fassbender is to play in the upcoming Assassins Creed movie coming out in the next few years. Remember him? That's the actor that Logan was modeled and voiced by. I'm very excited as I am a huge fan of both franchises. To me it brings both games full circle My mind has already started creating a possible crossover between the two.

Chapter 3: Sailing

The morning that _King Sparrow _embarked, the sea was choppy. White crests raced through the waves to reach the Bowerstone shore. It was very windy, but there was not a cloud in the sky. Many would consider such phenomena to be an omen of a bad voyage, but Logan considered it nothing but lucky; no need to adjust the sails for maximum speed and distance.

Rebecca, Elliot, Walter, and many other Albion citizens came to wish him safe passage.

"Logan, I wish you the best as you go abroad." Elliot told him. Logan shook his hand and brought him in for a quick hug, patting his back.

"You take care of Rebecca while I am gone."

"With my very life." The youth smiled. Logan noticed his sister blush at those very words.

Rebecca separated from the group and went over to her brother and wrapped him in a deep embrace.

"Logan, you will be gone a long time." She began. "Will you write to me?"

"Sister, no matter how far apart we are you will always be right there with me. Of course, I will write to you!" He said, holding her like he never wanted to let her go before finally releasing her to see her misty eyes.

Logan took his time saying long goodbyes and making sure to memorize the faces of his dear friends. It would be a long time before he would see them again and he didn't want to forget a single detail. He missed them before he even turned away.

He watched as those he loved drifted farther into the distance and the lapping of waves and seagulls was all that could be heard. The swaying of the boat made his journey more real. He was actually doing this, going away so far away from his kingdom, leaving his beloved sister and friends to search for adventure.

The navigators had told him that the journey would take about 3 days, pending there were no storms and a strong wind. Logan had prepared himself for the length of the journey by bringing several books and games aboard. He had hoped that he could spare a crew member from a boring night of cleaning by inviting him to play chess at some point. Needless to say he had barely gone to the lower decks as there was simply so much wonder in the waters around the boat.

The hours had passed so quickly. Logan had noticed as the sun was sitting that there was a huge sea animal in the distance. He watched as a shot of water sprayed from the great fish and the shadow of the beast crash down into the waves. The sound of the fish was like a song of the very sea itself. The massive tailfins played in the tides as if in a dance, moving to the sounds it made. Logan had never seen such a beautiful and large creature.

He watched the sea beast dance among the waves until the sun had gone beyond the horizon and only the stars and the sounds of it's cry could break the night.


	4. Chapter 4- Not of This World

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Chapter 4: Not of this World

"Land Ho!" A voice called, waking the slumbering king from his bed. Finally his 3 long days at sea were ending. Far too many of his fellow crew members were skilled at chess, so the kings losing streak very quickly made the game very boring. His only bout of real excitement during his voyage came the day before when they were forced to sail through a small, but terrifying lightning storm. Needless to say, the previous day was quite interesting as they dodged large electrical bolts poised to strike at them. It was definitely to be an excursion that he wouldn't forget.

He stood up and walked over to the wardrobe that held his clothing. Carefully he removed his pyjamas and underclothes, revealing his naked self. He wasted no time in redressing, hating his reflected body in the mirror. There was nothing wrong with him physically… in fact, he had the physique that many wished for and certain parts of him were quite… blessed… as a previous servant had mentioned, but he was very self-conscious. He was very shy about his appearance and it had caused some rumors within the castle and he knew that he would have to gain confidence quickly. As king he was expected to sire the next heir… and he hadn't even touched a woman at this point and he wasn't entirely ashamed of it. He had heard of crown chasers… and he had seen women try to throw themselves at him and seduce him in pursuit… he himself didn't matter to them. He wanted a woman who could love him for who he was without the crown, who could love him despite him not quite loving himself, who would be worthy of the crown.

He walked up on the higher deck and saw a magnificent shoreline growing ahead of him with exquisite statues that were so intricate that they could have taken centuries to construct. The land was golden, dotted with massive rocks and sand dunes the size of mountains. The harbor was lined with a fleet of ships, ready to strike enemies at a moment's notice.

_I had better not anger Aurora. _He thought to himself. For the land that he had been taught was a 'dead wasteland', it possessed quite the naval force.

His ship slowed as it neared the docks. Logan noticed quite a few people had begun to make their way to the boardwalks. By the looks on their faces, visitors were few and far between.

After several moments had passed and the gangplank was positioned on the dock, Logan made his way into Aurora. He was met by an older man with a long beard dressed in a ceremonial robe. Adorned on his body were several blue spiral tattoos and a large white stripe was painted down the middle of his face, beside him was a young woman near Logan's age with no hair, but she didn't need it to be beautiful. Her body carried similar tattoos and she didn't look like the other Auroran women that he saw, as she was dressed more elaborately in an outfit held on her body only by the curves of her rounded breasts. His eyes quickly left her chest and found her own, hoping that she didn't see him looking at her. She quickly blushed and looked away.

"Welcome to Aurora. You're not pirates are you?" The old man asked. Logan guessed that he was their leader and that the girl was of some relation somehow.

"Thank you. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Logan, King of Albion. I don't think I would make a very good pirate." He chuckled. The old man and the girl both smiled.

The girl's eyes darted over him. The king was a very handsome man. She looked into his face and caught his brown eyes for a moment, between them there seemed to be a new conversation without words.

"For that we are glad. We hear of pirates pillaging Samarkand and hope that they don't come here. The gods have looked kindly upon us with your visit." She spoke, each word rolling from her tongue like exotic spices. Logan was hanging onto each word, resisting the urge to melt each time.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "We should introduce ourselves. How very impolite of us. I am Kalin, and this is my father, Rowlin. Together we protect the Auroran people."

Logan looked at the city. The quaint homes were humble and well-cared for and the people were polite and kind to each other. In the expanse of the city he saw a huge, elaborate statue off in the short distance behind the buildings. At one point there had been a great empire here, and even though there were many citizens it was but of shadow of its former glory, similar to the Old Kingdom of Albion.

"Please, let us take you to your lodging." The old man insisted, motioning for Logan to follow him. "We do not have much here, but we are always accommodating to our guests. "

"As you can see, there used to be a great civilization here many melenia ago. Of course, Aurora was not always such an arid place. Legend tells us that this land was once lush with forest and jungle and teeming with life. It's possible that the previous occupants were worshippers of the night as there were many references to darkness. They mentioned blindness a great amount and then suddenly the writings stopped. We've come to believe that perhaps an illness came that destroyed them all with blindness as a sign of what's to come. Now, there is no way to know for sure, but it was the downfall of the great empire that was here… what's even more mysterious is what happened to the land. It's as if all life disappeared into a void… we are all that is left." Rowlin explained as they were nearing their destination.

Logan had never heard the stories of the barren land, nor had he heard of the blindness. In many ways he was grateful that Albion had never experienced such plagues, but it was very upsetting that Aurora was victim. What could have possibly done this?

Before he knew it they were at their temple where he would be staying.

"Unfortunately, we have other business to attend so we must cut our conversation short, but please explore our city and our shops and we will be sure to meet again soon." Kalin stated as her and her father took turns shaking Logan's hand before stepping outside. Kalin took her time, lagging behind her father, holding the handshake longer.

"Logan." She said as a farewell greeting.

"Kalin." He said, smiling at her as she blushed, releasing her hand and turning to walk outside. He spied a smile on her face as she went beyond the doorway.

_Wow. _He thought. _Aurora was most certainly NOT what he expected, especially Kalin. _

It was then that Logan decided that such beauty was not Albionian or Auroran but heavenly. Kalin was simply not of this world.

AUTHORS NOTE: Eeek Getting excited now! I can finally start breaking into the action coming in the next few chapters. Maybe that's what happened with the original civilization? Hmmmm…

Hopefully chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow I have limited internet access so I have to go for it when I get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5- Auroran Sunset

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hate that this is taking me as long as it is, but I have very limited computer access so I have to spend most of my time typing when I do have it. I was afraid that I would forget my story so I actually have handwritten chapters written that are probably near the middle and end of my story so now I just have to write the chapters leading to them. I promise that my story line will not disappoint, it's just getting the time to put it all down.

1 month later

Dear sister,

I made a promise to write to you often before I left and I apologize for not doing so sooner. I know it's not much excuse, but Aurora is more amazing than my wildest dreams. Civilization here is rather limited to a major port city and several southern settlements that my troops and I intend to visit and explore in the next few weeks as well as ancient ruins that lie greatly unexplored.

However small the culture is they are very hospitable and kind, making this trip nothing short of extraordinary. The land used to not be so arid as it is now. No one is for sure what happened but based on ancient writings it's as if an illness came and blinded the people before killing them all and somehow the land suffered as well. The history is very intriguing.

And I met someone. Her name is Kalin and she is wonderful beyond words.

Logan put his quill down and stretched. Memories of the past month filled his mind. He remembered meeting her, the graceful smile that danced on her lips and the many he has seen since then. He remembered the walks that they had around the city, how he laughed when she tried to sit on a ledge and fell backwards into the water below. He remembered the conversation about their parents, where Logan described the amazing things his father had done as a hero and how kind and gentle his mother was, and afterward Kalin described her mother's death and how her and her father got matching tattoos to memorialize her in mourning. That particular conversation stood out to him the most because by the end of it she was in tears and seeking refuge on his shoulder. It was the closest he had held her since he arrived.

He stood up and walked outside and made his way to an archway that he had found in previous explorations, climbing to the top and sitting down with his feet hanging from the side. Gazing around him he took in the beauty of the city and the sea beyond it from his high vantage point. By now he had gotten used to the heat and in doing so he had adopted thinner, less regal attire. His crown was just a burden in this land, here, he was just a man like any other… and Kalin? She was everything that he could ever hope to find in a woman, he just had to build up the courage to let her know what he thought.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Kalin making her way to him across the arch.

"No, please, you aren't disturbing me at all." He said, watching her feet step over the narrow rocks beneath her. She sat beside him and smiled.

"You found my spot," She smiled. "When I was a child I used to come up here and watch the sunset. You should really try to do that some time."

He glanced to her eyes and smiled. He would LOVE to watch the sunset from her 'spot'. In fact, it would have more meaning knowing that she used to come here.

"Have you ever been to the Southern Settlements?" He asked her. He knew that eventually he would explore those areas, but having extra knowledge to carry with him would be worth it. Her eyes were far away, exploring the twilight of the horizon in front of them.

"Yes, many years ago. They are built around several pools of water, so the resources are limited, making the population small. It is worth visiting, however."

"Logan, if you don't mind, what was it that brought you to Aurora? Most feel like this land is uninhabited and dead… but you didn't?" She asked him. A curiosity struck her face. He picked up that she was used to being alone with her culture rather cut off from others.

"My father, the great king, explored many areas in his lifetime but he wasn't able to make it to Aurora. I feel like it is my duty to continue his legacy. Albion is peaceful, my sister is well taken care of, it is the perfect time to explore." He said to her. He was fighting the urge to reach for her hand. Even though they had many conversations like this and he felt that something was possibly sparking between them that was more than friendship… would she reject him? He was still a young king, thrust into power prematurely by his father's death… but expectations still followed him and in order to continue the bloodline, he needed to wed and produce an heir. He thought of the possibility of a future of a united Albion and Aurora… perhaps with this beautiful woman as his queen.

_I'm getting ahead of myself_, he thought._, there is no way she would be with a foreign man, especially one that has so many responsibilities. _

"A noble cause." She smiled. Her body shifted beneath her and she uncrossed her legs and placed them over the side, scooting closer to him. At this point all that remained of that calm day was a little bit of pink and purple over the horizon. Shadows were dominating the landscape and the new light was the moonrise slowly gaining behind them.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He reached out his hand and lightly touched hers. Pulling back sharply he began apologizing,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean.."

"It's okay, Logan. I don't mind at all. Since you've come here things have been a little bit brighter. The Auroran people are seeing that not everyone across the sea is evil and they are beginning to trust you. I already do."

And then she leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
